


Calling Out in the Dark

by scifiaddict86



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiaddict86/pseuds/scifiaddict86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Sam fly CAP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out in the Dark

"Okay, I'm out," Narcho sang out. Kara sighed. At least her CAP was now officially half over even if she still had four hours to go.

The next pilot exited the launch tube. "Longshot here," Sam sang out. Kara had forgotten he was supposed to fly this CAP. She wasn't sure what to say. Any other nugget she would be trying to scare with old battle stories, but Sam wasn't likely to be scared by that. She wanted to get him talking though. He had been so quiet lately. It worried her. Usually the trick was getting him to shut up. Ever since the baseship, he hadn't been the same. He was there physically,  
but mentally, he was somewhere else. It could've just been the combined effects of losing Jean and shooting Gaeta, but she couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something. Even now, it was the first time in days they had the chance to talk and he was as silent as Dragon. 'Nothing like the direct approach,' she thought.

⌠Baby, talk to me before I fall asleep," Kara called out to Sam.

"I just saw Galen and Nicky," Sam said quietly.

"How are they?" she asked. They had all been shocked to come back and find out Cally was gone, and Kara was surprised by how truly painful it had been to hear.

"Not great, Nicky kept looking around like he wasn't sure what the heck was going on," Sam answered.

"Poor kid, I should go see him," Kara said. Neither of them wanted to discuss Galen like this, not with the CIC listening in.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Sam said. They were Nicky's god parents and even if they'd probably only gotten the job because Duck and Nora died, it was something that meant a lot to them both.

"It's weird not having her around. She was always there," Kara said softly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss her too," Sam said.

"It's weird how few of us are left from that group back on New Caprica," Kara remarked, hoping to get him to at least say Jean's name.

"Yeah I know. Did I tell you want happened to Jenny and Greg?"Sam said

"What happened?" Kara asked it was a safe topic about old friends. She figured they'd had a kid.

"They split up" Sam said

"What? They were annoying! All they did was agree," Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, well apparently they stopped agreeing about anything except hating each other," Sam said wryly.

"Who in the hell are Jenny and Greg?" Hot Dog suddenly piped up, the first words he'd said to either of them since they left the Demetrius bridge.

"Civvies. They were neighbors of ours on New Caprica, Greg was a part of Galen's work crew with me," Kara answered."There was a whole group of us, half a dozen married couples and a few single friends like Seelix. We all started sharing food when the shortage hit along with winter."

"We're actually the only ones from the group still married" Sam said almost wistfully.

"Now there's a bet nobody made" Hotdog quipped.

"Wait, what about Tobias and Rachel?" Kara asked, having lost track of most of their civilian friends from those days.

"They split right before our second anniversary, remember? He ran off with some hooker named Cheryl or Shevon or something like that," Sam supplied.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Rachel showed up at that anniversary thing Helo and Jean threw together at Joe's and got plastered," Kara said.

Hot Dog piped up. "Was she the one who got up on the bar and made that speech about marriage being hell and how she was glad to be single again and then fell off the bar?"

"That would be Rachel. She was always a lot of fun," Sam replied.

"Okay, now I remember that. Well, I remember her falling and laughing at her," Kara said. "We were pretty drunk by then though. I don't remember much past Helo's speech."

It was amazing how easy it was after that. Once they'd established a safe topic of conversation, they chatted for hours. It was funny to remember how easy it was to talk to him, even though having an audience limited their topics. It was the first time Kara had really dealt with Sam as a pilot and suddenly she was very glad he had joined up. She always missed having him around when she was in the cockpit. Even if it wasn't perfect, she still preferred their marriage to being alone. Kara sang out, "I'm out. I'll see you later."

"Hey, I'm off in four. If you don't mind waiting, I'll go to see the Tyrols with you," Sam added.

"Roger," Kara agreed.


End file.
